Undercover
by Slytherin Head
Summary: He really should have learned by now that his life was anything but quiet, after all, he was Harry Potter.  *WARNING - A HINT OF SNANGER ENCLOSED! SNANGER DANGER!


_Disclaimer: So, this author walks into a bookstore, and she's still not the owner of Harry Potter. J. K. Rowling is the amazing human who owns Harry Potter and all it's characters. I'm merely bored._

_A/N - So, here we are, once again. I present to you, a story written for the Hogwarts Online II September Challenge "The Cliffhanger challenge". I hope I don't have to explain what the challenge was about. :D_

_A huge thanks to XoXSectumsempraXoX, DragonflyXxXDancer, AND my uber super beta debjunk for all of their help in writing this story. _

_Just to let everyone know, the theme park in this story is an ACTUAL place. I hope one day I'll be able to travel to the U. K. just to visit this place, because it's just so epic!_

_And a final note, if people do like this story, I might just continue it. Just saying, a review goes a long way. __;)_

* * *

><p>Seven years. It had been seven years since the Final Battle of Hogwarts had ended. The threat of Voldemort was no longer a looming presence in their world. The Ministry had stood up from its corruption, punishing those who had supported Voldemort. Prejudice against Muggle-borns was no longer acceptable. Hogwarts had been restored to its original state, with stronger wards to protect it, and murals were placed to remember those who had fallen in battle. The portrait of Severus Snape now hung alongside the past Headmasters and Headmistresses of Hogwarts.<p>

Twenty-five-year old Harry Potter sat in his small office cubicle writing off his last report for the week. He had asked for the weekend off so he could take Teddy to the famous Alton Towers resort. Teddy had heard the Muggle children that lived in Godric's Hollow talking about it and had begged his godfather to take him to Staffordshire where the Muggle boys had said it was. Arthur, who had been visiting along with Molly, had heard Teddy talk about the resort and told Harry that it was well known in the Wizarding community as well. However, because it was built by Muggles, most purebloods avoided the place at all costs.

Harry hadn't hesitated in saying yes. He had tried raising Teddy in both the Wizarding world and the Muggle world. He didn't want his godson to be like most of the purebloods, who never took the time to learn about Muggles and their way of life. Andromeda had supported Harry in his decision of how Teddy should be raised. After all, her husband, Ted, had been a Muggle-born, and he had shared plenty of things from the Muggle world with her.

After going to a public library to find out the address and phone number of the park, Harry had their reservations ready for the following month and had asked for his weekend off at the Ministry. Ginny would be staying home with their two-month-old, James Sirius Potter, since the little boy was very sensitive to loud noises. Ron had agreed to join them, so the three of them would be spending the weekend full of roller coasters and water park.

Lifting his eyes from the report he was writing, he looked at one of the few photographs that adorned his desk. Harry thought about how much simpler things would be if Hermione was still around to help him. Not one year after the final battle had ended, Hermione had mysteriously disappeared. Her parents didn't know where she was, or why she had left so suddenly. She had just shown up at their home one day and said her good-byes. He had been greatfull that she had stayed long enough to see Ginny and him marry.

Her abrupt departure had left Ron an emotional mess. The kiss the two of them had shared outside the Room of Requirement had allowed the red-head to think that Hermione and he would become a couple after the war and eventually get married. He had dreamed of living life just like his parents had; a cozy home, a loving wife, and many little red-headed children.

Hermione, it seemed, had had other plans. Ones that did not include settling down and becoming the next Mrs. Weasley. Luckily Ron, with the help of Harry and his family, had managed to move on and was now engaged to Lavender Brown. Their wedding was set for that coming spring.

As for Hermione, they had given up on trying to find her after three years of searching for her. If the Death Eaters hadn't found the three of them because of _her _spells, they knew that there was no way that they, her best friends, would be able to find her. It was plain as the sun shone that she did not want to be found by anyone. That didn't mean they didn't hear from her. She would send Christmas gifts each year for everyone. Accompanying the gifts was always a note saying that she was doing well and to not worry about her. At first, after she had left, the letters had ended with:

_P.S. -_

_Please, stop trying to find me. You're just wasting your time in doing so._

After three-years they gave up trying to find her, and her letters ended in a different way:

_P.S. -_

_We'll see each other soon._

Soon had turned into one year and then another, and Hermione still hadn't returned to England. They didn't stop wondering when she would return, but they had learned to stop getting excited every time the Floo flared up unexpectedly.

Signing his name at the bottom of his report, Harry waited for the ink to dry before rolling the scroll up and sealing it with his stamp. With a wave of his wand, his desk was once again visible and neat looking. All he had to do now was give his weekly report to his superior, a man by the name of Marcus Norton, and he was free from work until Monday morning.

Of course, with being Harry Potter; the-boy-who-lived and the Chosen One, his life was never meant to go the way he wanted it to. This was further proven by the Minister of Magic, Kingsley Shacklebolt, walking into his office just as he was reaching for his coat that was draped on the back on his chair.

"Noo! I was almost free!"

Kingsley chuckled at Harry's expression. "Don't worry, Harry. I wont keep you for long. I just wanted you to know that some Aurors from across the pond are going to be working here in London. It seems that a serial killer by the name of Jake Anderson was spotted here in the country. We've been told not to worry, that they have their best people working on it and that they wont require our help."

Harry looked at Kingsley with a confused expression. "Where are they from?" he asked.

"North America."

"Canada, Mexico, United States?" Harry asked.

With a shrug, Kingsley answered, "They wouldn't tell me, so I can't tell you."

Harry couldn't help but think that it was a little odd that even Kingsley didn't know where they were from. "You don't think Hermione could be with them do you?" He couldn't help but be hopeful at the thought of finally seeing his best friend, even if it was in a dangerous situation.

"Not unless her name is either Matthew Barron or William Michalis."

Crestfallen, Harry could only mutter an, "Oh," before walking back to his chair and conjuring another one for the Minister. "This Jake bloke, who is he?" Harry asked in an attempt to draw his mind away from his bushy-haired friend.

"A Death Eater. He had been on low profile until about three months ago when he went on a killing spree in a small town near Maine. Apparently, he thought that enough time had passed for him to begin an Anti-Muggle campaign much like Voldemort's . So far, he's not getting much support from the wealthy aristocrats who had supported Voldemort during the second war, but he has been getting more creative with his attacks as of late. He was almost captured two weeks ago, near Quebec, but somehow he managed to escape from the Aurors.

With a raised eyebrow, Harry asked, "So, if they couldn't catch him over there, what makes them think they'll catch him here?"

"Matthew Barron and William Michalis aren't your typical Aurors, Harry," the Minister said with a small smirk.

"Really, now? What are they then?"

"They're from a special trained force."

"Special trained forced? You make it sound like they're some sort of 007 agents."

Being familiar with the Muggle hero, Kingsley chuckled. "In a way they are 007 agents. They have weapons we don't, that's for sure." Harry could sense a bit of jealousy in the man's voice as he said this. He didn't blame him though. Since he had joined the Auror force, Harry had tried to bring in new ideas, but many of them had been not been embraced with enthusiasm. He wondered briefly what sort of weapons these "special agents" had.

"As it stands," the older man said, breaking the silence that had settled upon them, "I want you to be ready to be called on at any minute. With men like Jake, it's better to be alert at all times, instead of waiting for other people to do the job. I want our people to be ready in case Barron and Michalis need our help."

Nodding his head in agreement, Harry stood from behind his desk, grabbed his report, took his coat from the back of his chair, and grabbed his satchel that was underneath his desk. Kingsley had followed suit and with a wave of his hand, the chair he had just vacated disappeared. "I'm sorry I brought this up now, I know you plan to take Teddy to Alton Towers, but the last thing I want is be ill prepared for the worst."

"Don't worry, Minister, I understand. If anything comes up, just send me a Patronus, and I'll make sure to have Teddy back to Godric's Hollow with Ron."

Kingsley nodded his head in appreciation and left Harry's small office. After making sure that he had everything, Harry left and dropped his report off at his superior's office, then made his way to the Floos to go home.

"...I'm going to make Uncle Harry take me on the Ripsaw! Don't worry, though, I'll make sure to hold on to Uncle Ron's hand so he's not too scared..."

Harry chuckled to himself as he heard his godson's excited voice flowing from the kitchen, where he knew Ginny and Kreacher were fixing up dinner. The blue-haired boy had been talking about the resort for weeks now and already knew what rides he was going to go on. Harry hadn't had the heart to tell the little boy that he might not be tall enough to ride some of them because of height restrictions.

Casting a cleaning charm on his coat to take off the soot, he placed his satchel on the nearest couch and made his way to the kitchen. He leaned against the door frame as he looked at his little family; Kreacher was busy setting the table, Ginny was stirring the food that was happily bubbling away on the stove, James was asleep in the small baby rocker that Neville had bought for him, and Teddy was standing on one of the chairs in front of the counter with papers scattered in front of him.

Scenes like these often made Harry wonder if his own father had had the pleasure of enjoying them before Voldemort had found them and ruined everything.

"Uncle Harry!"

The young Auror had enough time to brace his body before his godson had launched himself from the chair and ran up to give him a huge hug. He then grabbed the small boy and placed him on his hip as he made his way to Ginny, giving her a small kiss on the lips.

"Gross! I'm right here you know!"

"And your point is?" Harry asked, looking at his godson.

"I don't want to catch cooties from the two of you!"

Harry laughed at Ginny's confusion and promised to explain it to her later. Putting Teddy down on his feet, he gave the boy a gentle push between the shoulder blades, telling him to pick up his papers and wash up for dinner. As he watched Teddy, he couldn't help but think of how proud Remus and Tonks would be, or at how fast the child was growing. In a few years times, he'll be off at Hogwarts, possibly driving Filch mad.

A small hand caressing his cheek brought him out of his thoughts. "Harry? Are you okay, love?" Ginny's gentle voiced asked him.

Taking her hand and giving it a tender kiss on the knuckles, he smiled at her and said, "I'm fine, Ginny. Just a tad tired is all."

The next morning was a mad rush to make it out of the house on time. Ron had arrived early in the morning and helped Ginny in trying to wake Teddy from his deep slumber. The excited little boy who had declared the night before that he couldn't go to sleep, no longer cared that they were heading out for the weekend. All he cared about was the warm covers around his small frame and the soft pillow underneath his head. After much hassle, Ginny had all three boys sitting at the table and eating a warm breakfast, courtesy of Kreacher.

The plan for the day was to leave at quarter to six to avoid any heavy traffic, Harry had to wake up extra early to Apparate to the nearest Rental car retailer and drive back to his house. Taking a Portkey would have been easier, but it might have raised a few eye-brows if no one had seen them enter from the parking lot or had gotten off from the bus that took those who didn't want to pay parking fee. Not to mention that it was just easier to do things the Muggle way, at times. Teddy and Ron had been warned to watch what they said about their world; it wouldn't do if Harry had to Obliviate someone during their vacation.

Now, at half past seven, Teddy was snuggled in the back seat with a blanket around him as he slept away. Ron was sitting up front with Harry, resisting pushing all the little buttons in front of him. The car was definitely newer than the one his father had years ago, and it was obvious to Harry that he wanted to know what the car did. So, instead he gave him a map from the resort for him to look at.

"Merlin, how do these Muggles do it?" Ron asked, careful to keep his voice down. He was still amazed at all the rides the park had and what they did.

"Same way they made this car, Ron: science and technology."

Ron nodded his head and continued to study the map. "Hey, Harry?"

"Yes, Ron?"

"What's a geepee-es?"

They arrived at the hotel at half past ten. Teddy was finally wide awake and a step away from being Petrified by Ron because he couldn't stop jumping around with excitement. All it took for the boy to hold still was entering the lobby of the Alton Towers hotel. Harry slowly closed Teddy's mouth for him since the small boy had been standing with his mouth hung open and his eyes nearly popping out of his sockets. Turning to look at Ron, Harry had to refrain himself from laughing out loud. It seemed that the his best mate agreed with Teddy.

The lobby seemed to be a mixture of the Room of Requirement and the Quidditch World Cup Stadium. Near the center of the building was a velvet-red circular sitting area surrounding a statute of an elephant carrying an Arabic prince. The rails from the upper levels were made of a soft brown wood, which gave it a homey feel. Nothing about this place said, "If you don't have the money, you can't have fun." It was quite the opposite, to which Harry was glad, because Ron was already planning on paying him back for everything as soon as he got his next pay.

As they walked up to the register counter, Harry noted that the counter was made to look as if it were the holding area for guests' luggage; small suit cases, trunks, bags and other parcels seemed to be stacked one against the other to create the register counter. He would definitely take a picture of it before he left to show Ginny and the rest of the Weasleys what the hotel looked like.

"Welcome, to Alton Towers Hotel: name, please?" the young, freckled girl behind the counter asked.

"Harry Potter, room for three please." Taking out his Muggle identification and credit card, he gave them to the girl so she could verify that he indeed was who he said he was.

He saw, from the corner of his eye, as Ron was trying to lean over the counter to look at the computer screen. Of course, he didn't know what a computer screen was and became curious as to why the girl kept hitting buttons on the small tray in front of her. A sly stomp on his foot from Harry, and he turned around to admire the lobby once again.

"Here you are, Mr. Potter," the girl said as she gave him back his identification and credit card; oblivious to what had just occurred. "The Peter Rabbit room for three, correct?"

"Yes."

Typing more things into her computer, she printed out a paper and handed it to Harry to sign. Looking it over, it had his bill information and a waiver saying he would oblige by the hotel rules. Signing his name, he gave her back the pen and paper and waited for her to give them the key to their room.

"Your room is on the west wing of the building, third floor, room three-hundred and fifteen. We'll call a bellboy to take your luggage for you, and here is your key," she said, handing him a small plastic card. "Please make sure not to lose it, and keep it away from your mobile phone, otherwise it wont work anymore."

Nodding his head in understanding, Harry took the card and placed it in his wallet. Looking to his side, he noticed Teddy was crouched down, examining the counter, while Ron was behind them, examining the statute of the elephant.

"Enjoy your stay!" the freckled girl said as the bellboy entered the room and took their bags.

"Thank you," Harry said. Taking Teddy by the hand and calling Ron to follow them, the three of them followed the bellboy to their room. Harry tried to remember all of the turns as they made their way to the elevator. It wouldn't do if they were to get lost.

"Do you like working here?" He heard a small voice ask once they had stepped into the elevator. Looking down, he saw that Teddy was looking curiously at the young bellboy who seemed thrown off by the question.

"It's good pay, and the tips ain't bad."

Teddy's face scrunched itself up, in what Harry recognized as a frown. "So, you only work here for the money?"

The young man seemed to panic a bit at Teddy's outrage. "It's wha' grown-ups do. They work for the money, so we can buy our kids stuff."

"So, you don't get to go on all the rides and water slides?"

The young man chuckled but before he could answer, they had arrived at their floor. Walking out, they followed the bellboy to their room and waited as he put their bags next to their beds. Harry tipped the young man and walked him to the door. Before stepping outside, the bellboy turned around and said to Teddy, "The rides lose their appeal after the twentieth time."

As Harry walked back further into the room, he assured himself by the look of Teddy's face, that he had picked the right room. The Peter Rabbit room had seemed the best choice, especially since Teddy had grown up with Harry reading him stories about Peter Rabbit. Even though the pictures didn't move, the young boy still loved the stories more than he did 'Babbitty Rabbitty and Her Cackling Stump'.

The walls of the room were adorned to make it look as if they really were living inside a rabbit hole. Tree roots ran in every direction, across the walls and the ceiling. There were two beds in the room, one was a twin, and the other was queen size, each with soft blue covers. Above each of the beds there was a picture of Peter's family; one as they sat around the breakfast table, and the other as they read around the fireplace.

"Well, this is certainty cozy," Ron said as he sat down on one of the beds.

Teddy had taken the camera from Harry's bag and was taking pictures of the room. Once he was done, Harry took the camera from him and placed it in his jacket. He didn't want Teddy using up all of the disposable cameras that they had bought.

Looking at this watch to check on the time, he said, "Okay, so it's almost noon. Do you lot want to get lunch first or just go straight into the park?"

"Park!"

"Food!"

Harry tried to keep the twitch of his lips from being noticed as Ron and Teddy glared at each other. It was obvious that Ron was hungry, especially with how loud his stomach was growling, but Teddy on the other hand, was all set to go on every ride the part had to offer. Harry didn't think they would be able to cover the entire park in two days, but he knew that when Teddy got that determined look in his eyes, which he had now, there was no stopping his godson from achieving his goal.

Lucky for Ron, Teddy's stomach decided to let itself be known by growling almost as loud as Ron's. Harry couldn't help the chuckle that crossed his lips as Teddy's hair changed to red in embarrassment.

Looking at the map he had taken from Teddy's jacket, Harry checked where the nearest food court was inside the park. He thought it would save a lot of time if they just picked something quick from inside the park and then walked to whatever Teddy wanted to ride first.

"Teddy, do you know what you want to ride first?"

The young boy's eyes lit up with excitement as he took the map back from Harry and spread it across the twin bed. Harry then saw that he had missed the small sticky notes attached to it. He was certain that the organizer in Teddy came from Remus, as he had no memory of Tonks ever being a careful planner.

The journey to the park would have been easy, had it not been for Ron wanting to inspect everything that was new to him. Teddy began to get impatient and actually threatened to withhold the location of every sweet shop from the red-head.

After much hassle, they soon found themselves inside the park and looking once again at the map that Teddy had with him. Quickly finding a food cart, they made their way to the first ride, "_Oblivion". _No matter how much Harry and Teddy had warned Ron that eating before going onto _Oblivion _was a bad idea, he learned his lesson the hard way when ten minutes later, he was bent over a trash can spilling out his lunch.

"Harry?"

"Yes, Ron?"

"I think— eating before going on that evil thing— was a bad idea."

Harry refrained from saying anything and just handed his best mate the water bottle he had purchased before; when Ron had gotten his food. There were just some things that Ron needed to learn first hand. Knowing that it was a bad idea to eat heavily first and then ride a roller coaster was one of them. When he was sure Ron wouldn't collapse, he guided them to a nearby bench, and Teddy graciously allowed Ron five minutes to rest before he dragged them to another ride, "_Rita"._

As soon as Ron saw the name of the ride, he stood his ground and refused to get on. "No, way! Anything that has the same name as Rita Skeeter can't be good for anyone!"

Harry privately thought that Ron had a point. The ride didn't look any better than _Oblivion _did, but Teddy was already standing in line and shouting at Harry and Ron to hurry up. "Well, Ron, if Teddy can do it, so can we. Right?"

Ron simply threw a small glare at Harry before slowly walking to stand in line with Teddy.

Harry was absolutely convinced that Teddy could have easily faced Voldemort and laughed right in the monster's face. The kid knew no fear. Even Harry had felt the effects from riding on the _Air _roller coaster, yet, Teddy had walked away without even the slightest sign of dizziness. Harry was sure he got his nerves of steel from Tonks.

Luckily, for Ron and Harry, they had told Teddy that he could only go on four roller coasters during their weekend stay, and the rest of the time would be planned out by either Harry or Ron.

Both men looked at the last ride on Teddy's list for that day: _Ripsaw. _Teddy had a huge smile on his face as he looked at the people getting off the ride, while Harry and Ron prayed to Merlin, that the rust that was visible on the ride was really just paint and that it was perfectly safe to their seats in the front row, Harry tried to prepare himself for the ride. Ron sat next to him whispering to himself, "It'll soon be over," as a mantra. Harry thought that Ron now had a new fear besides spiders.

Soon enough, everyone was strapped in, and the conductor was at his station ready to start the ride. With a small lurch the huge machine soon began to slowly make it's move. Harry felt his heart lodge itself at his throat as the carriage rose high above the ground and suddenly flipped over twice before it swung backwards. It swung back and forth before rising once again and staying up as it slung them forward. Teddy gave a shout of excitement as the ride suddenly stopped after rising high again.

There was a loud creaking sound, making Harry wonder if the ride was about to fall apart. But before he could check if the conductor was going to stop the ride, the carriage slowly lurched forward until they were all hanging upside down above the small pool that was beneath them. Small fountains of water shot up, spraying everyone before the ride swung forward again. Wiping the water from his eyes, Harry turned to look at his godson who was cheering for more along side a few of the other people who were on the ride.

With a few small swings, the ride came to a full stop and their safety harnesses were removed. Harry stood on shaky legs as he made his way off the platform and onto solid ground. Once the three of them were together, Ron was the first to speak, taking Harry by surprised. "Bloody hell! Let's go on it again!"

"Can we, Uncle Harry? Please! Please!" Teddy asked putting on his best puppy dog eyes.

Before he could answer, there was a loud bang and screams coming from somewhere near them. Drying off his glasses, Harry quickly looked for the source of the commotion. Another bang and soon the hairs on the back of his neck were standing at end. Something was definitely wrong.

Suddenly, there was a huge ball of fire rising into the sky from where the _Air _roller coaster was. Shrieks of fear were heard as people began to push each other in an effort to get away. Harry quickly grabbed Teddy's hand and dragged them away from the screaming crowed.

"Harry! What the hell's going on?" Ron shouted.

The green-eyed Auror could only shrug in response, not knowing what was going on. Security guards were quickly appearing from all over the place trying to guide people safely out of the park.

Amidst all the panic, no one took notice of the silver lynx that made its way towards Harry. Floating in front of three of them, it spoke,_"Jake has been spotted at Alton Towers, Michalis and Barron need your help. Find them and arrest Jake."_

The sense of deja vu hit Harry hard, as he took in Kingsley's message. His whole body felt numb with shock before his Auror training kicked in, allowing him to think clearly. He needed to get Teddy out of there.

"Ron!" Harry shouted at his best mate. "Take Teddy and go back to the house, I want you to get Ginny and the baby, then take them all to the Burrow!"

Ron simply nodded in response and began to pull Teddy towards him. The blue-haired boy fought against him, trying to loosen the hold that Ron had on his arm as he was pulled away from his godfather. Finally freeing his arm, he ran towards Harry, weaving his way through the panicked crowd, ignoring Ron's shouts.

"No! I'm not leaving without you, Uncle Harry!" The small boy had his tiny arms wrapped firmly around Harry's legs.

"Teddy, listen to me." Forcing the boy's arms from his legs, he knelt down to look directly into Teddy's eyes. Harry forced himself to calm down. His godson didn't need to know how truly scared he was. "You have to go back," he explained. "Your Aunt Ginny will be worried about you, and so will Grandma Dora! Think about how they'll both feel if you got hurt!"

"But what about you?"

Harry took a moment before answering and wiped the tears running down Teddy's face. "I can take care of myself, Teddy," he said firmly. "It's my job to make sure _you_ don't get hurt, not the other way around. Don't worry about me, I'll be okay."

"Promise me? Promise that you'll come back!" Teddy shouted as he grabbed Harry's hands in his own small ones. His chest hitched with body wracking sobs, as the tears kept running. It broke Harry's heart to see his godson like this. He knew what the small boy was looking for. Harry was the closest thing he had to a father. He needed reassurance that he wouldn't lose him like he had Remus, the father he had never known. His father who had died in battle.

"I promise."

"And you always keep your promises, right?"

"Always."

Throwing his arms around Harry's neck, he said, "I love you, Uncle Harry."

"I know, tyke, I love you too." Forcing himself to pull away, he looked up to see Ron standing in front of him. Standing up, he picked up Teddy and handed him to Ron. "Now, go!"

Harry stood still as he watched Ron running into the heavy crowd that was trying to make it outside the park. He knew his best mate would take care of his godson. Ron would make sure that nothing happened to Teddy. That thought alone allowed Harry to focus on what he had to do now.

Running in the opposite direction of the screaming crowed, he tried to find the source of the blast. The sooner he could apprehend Jake, the sooner he could call the Ministry to come in and fix everything. He hoped they could come up with a good excuse for the damage that the park had suffered, and if Jake was as psychotic as Bellatrix, Harry knew that the chances of the park being intact would be slim.

Quickly coming to a halt, Harry rushed inside the nearest building. There were security guards scouting the area, making sure that everyone got out. He didn't feel like stunning them in case they saw him.

Crouching down, he looked around the building he had rushed into and saw it was a fast food restaurant. As quickly as he could, he moved towards the counter and swiftly jumped over it. He moved all the way into the back, near the walk-in freezer.

"Don't move," he heard a deep voice behind him say as something cold was pressed up against his neck.

Harry felt his heart stop as he took in the situation. Kingsley had been wrong, and it wasn't Jake. A Death Eater would never use a Muggle weapon. They wouldn't want to soil their hands holding such a thing. Whoever was running this terrorist attack, they were Muggles, and he was in trouble.

"Are you done having your fun?" he heard another voice say. This one belonged to a woman. There was something familiar about that voice that made Harry feel as if he were the one being scolded.

_'Hermione?' _

"Oh, come now, Jean. Don't be such a sour puss."

"Well, I'm _sorry_, Tobias, but your fun is keeping us from getting to Jake. So, unless you wish to spend a month sleeping on the couch, I suggest you focus."

The man gave a slight sigh as he took the gun away from Harry's neck. "Yes, mother," the man said in a mocking voice.

Turning around slowly, Harry was sure it was all really a nightmare, and he was still at home sleeping. There was no way that his eyes were truly seeing what he thought he was seeing, because it was simply impossible that Severus Snape and Hermione Granger were standing in front of him.

After all, Severus Snape was dead. They had witnessed when Voldemort's pet, Nagini, had practically ripped his throat out. There had been too much blood on the ground; too much for the man to have had any chance of surviving. Maybe it was a disguise. Perhaps, these people were actually Michalis and Barron, and to make sure that Jake didn't see them, they took the appearance of the two most unlikely people to be in England.

"It's rude to stare, Potter."

_'There's no denying it, though, with that tone, it's definitely Severus Snape,'_ Harry sheepishly though, hoping that the man wasn't looking into his mind. "Sorry, Professor," he mumbled.

Severus simply rolled his eyes and took a seat on the cold floor, growling a, "I'm not your Professor anymore, thank Merlin." Harry noticed a huge bag that was in front of his former Professor and watched as the man took out two small boxes from it. The man looked healthy, and more leaner than the last time Harry had seen him. His skin seemed less shallow and his hair was no longer greasy looking, but it was neatly tied back, keeping it away from his eyes. The only proof that he had been attacked by Nagini were the scars that zigzagged across his neck.

"How?" was all Harry could manage to say.

" 'How', what, Potter?" Severus asked as he continued to pull things out from the bag.

There were many "hows" that were running through Harry's head. _"How did you survive? How is it you got away? How do I know it's really you?"_

"Harry?"

The woman who resembled his best friend walked up to him and took his hands in hers. "It really is us," she said as she squeezed his hands in comfort. "This is what I meant when I said, 'We'll see each other soon'."

"So, the two of you are Michalis and Barron?"

Hermione nodded her head, "The Canadian Ministry didn't want the Ministry of Magic to know who they were sending to catch Jake. So, they gave us fake names, and a batch of Polyjuice potion so we could keep undercover."

"Polyjuice?" Harry asked, wondering why they weren't using it.

"The batch they gave us was actually just a Boil cure. We didn't notice till we had arrive here that they had given us the wrong potion." Harry forced himself to stand his ground as he watch the murderous look in Hermione's eye's grow more intense. He felt sorry for the poor sucker who had mixed up the potions. "Look," she said, trying to focus again on the current situation. "I promise that as soon as this is all over, I'll explain it all to you. After all, I owe you that much."

"Yes," Severus said as he stood up and walked towards them. "We'll all have a nice little _chat _about this over a _nice warm cuppa,_ but first, we have a Death Eater to capture."

"Right," Harry said as he watched them strap gun holsters around their waist and legs. "Why _do_ you guys have Muggle weapons?"

Severus smirked at him as he took out the gun from the holster. "This, Potter, isn't a regular Muggle gun. You see these?" He dug into the pocket of his jacket and pulled out three different color capsules. To Harry, they looked like mini glow in the dark sticks. "These, are actual spells. The red ones are Stunners, the yellow ones are Stinging Hexes, and the green ones— well, I'm sure I don't need to tell you what the green ones do."

"It was all Severus' idea," Hermione chimed in as she made sure that her holster was strapped on snugly. "But I was the one who figured out how to contain the spells into those shells."

"You have the Avada Kedavra spell as a bullet. Why do you have the Avada Kedavra spell as a bullet?" Harry said, almost shouting.

"Relax, Harry. We've never used them. We just have them as a precaution," Hermione said trying to reassure her best friend.

"Hermione, I can't 'relax'! 'Relax', is not in my vocabulary at this moment. I mean, I haven't seen you in six years, and _he..._" Harry said pointing a finger at Severus, "issuppose to be _dead_! Dead. Not alive. Not walking and talking with you and me. Not even sleeping on your couch! So tell me, how can you expect me to relax?"

"Potter, if you don't cease with your hysterics, I will shoot you," Severus said in a deadly tone which made the hairs on the back of Harry's neck stand at end but forced him to keep quiet.

Harry watched as Hermione sent Severus a small glare before turning to stand in between them. "Enough of this," she said in a serious tone. "Like I said, we'll explain everything later. Right now, we need to form a plan. I'll go out and create a distraction. As soon as Jake sees me, he'll lower his guard. That's when the two of you will Stun him from behind."

"Absolutely not!" Severus hissed at the same time that Harry said, "Hermione, are you insane?"

"What makes you think he's going to lower his guard?" Severus asked her.

"Simple," she said with a small shrug of her shoulders. "I'm a woman. He doesn't think that a woman is strong enough to take him on. When he sees me, he'll think that he's got an easy prey."

Harry simply shook his head as they turned to look at his bushy-haired friend. "Hermione, again, are you insane? What makes you think I'm going to let you go out there as bait?"

Harry almost flinched back at the scornful look Hermione gave him. "Because, Harry James Potter, you couldn't stop me seven years ago. Therefore, you wont be able to stop me now." With that, she left the two of them and ran out of the building.

Both men looked at each other in disbelief before rushing out the back way. They had to make sure that they got to Jake before he even saw Hermione.

As they stepped out of the building, they heard another blast go off. Harry could hear the sounds of sirens off in the distance and knew that time was now of the essence. "We should split up, don't you think?" he asked Severus.

Severus simply nodded in agreement and took off right away to find Hermione. Harry watched as the other man ran and was surprised when there was another blast, sending Severus flying sideways. The young Auror ran towards the Potions master. "Snape, are you okay?" he asked.

"Never been better," Severus said as he pushed away the-boy-who-lived. Another blast went off two meters away from them, forcing them to cover their eyes as dirt blew off in all directions, mixing in with all the smoke.

Severus quickly scrambled to his feet, pulling Harry with him. "Run, you idiot!"

Harry tore across the grounds right alongside Severus, as several blast began to go off all around them. The brief thought of how Hermione had managed to avoid all the bombs crossed Harry's mind before he was thrown backwards by a blast that went off a few paces from him.

Opening his eyes, he noticed a man in Death Eater robes running towards them. Flipping on his stomach, Harry quickly shot the man with a Stunning Hex. The man blocked it, but not before he was hit by a Stinging Hex from Severus.

"That's enough, Jake," Severus said to the man as they both held their weapons in front of them.

"Well, well, well, Severus Snape, back from the grave, I see. I'll send you back soon enough," the man said in a hoarse voice as he swiftly flicked his wand and another blast went off to the right of Severus. It was all Jake needed to cast Incendio on Severus.

On his feet, Harry quickly waved his wand, trying to push Severus away. Instead of getting hit full force with the spell, it hit Severus on the left side of his body before the man put it out with wandless magic and fell to his knees.

A loud growl alerted Harry as Jake tried hitting him with a Stunning spell. Harry managed to conjure a Protego shield before sending a Confundus Charm towards Jake. He missed as Jake threw himself away from the charm and Disapparated away.

Harry stood completely still as he tried to figure out where Jake was. Another blast went off, hitting him just like it had Severus. Feeling the air knocked out of him, he barely registered as Severus managed to disarm Jake, but not before the other man ran away again.

"Potter, are you hurt?" Severus asked him as he gingerly walked towards him.

"Yeah," was all Harry could manage to say, as he tenderly fingered his ribs.

Both men began to walk away when a loud voice rang through the park. "I'm not done with you boys yet!"

Before they could comprehend what he meant; the biggest explosion they had witnessed yet occurred. _Ripsaw _was completely torn away by a huge blast that sent Severus and Harry flying through the air.

Harry hadn't felt anything so painful since his fifth year when Severus had tried teaching him Occlumency; his head felt as if it were ready to split in half, his back was also hurting him badly, four Bludgers to the back is what he would describe the pain as. Holding his head with one hand, he slowly raised himself on one arm to look around him.

Smoke rose from all around them, effectively keeping them away from the Muggles as their firemen tried to control all the explosions. Metal from the roller coasters groaned as it fell, shaking the ground with each piece that hit it. Harry could hardly breathe because of all the smoke making its way to his lungs. He didn't dare move from where he was lying though; it was too hard to see where the metal frames were falling. He didn't want to risk getting hit by one.

Looking around him, he saw that Severus was lying on his side, his arm twisted at a strange angle, and the skin from his left side a blistering red. Harry knew that the man was hurt badly. They needed to get him to St. Mungo's as soon as possible. He knew he had some broken ribs himself. If only he could find Hermione, then they could get out before the Muggles got to them.

He wished he could yell out for her, but if Jake had somehow survived the blast, then it would be giving his position away. The only comforting thought, was that she hadn't been anywhere near the explosions.

Searching the ground near him, he tried to find his wand. Even if he couldn't send a Patronus, he could at least stop the bleeding from the cut just above his eye. It wasn't deep, but there was too much blood falling, making it hard for him to see.

The crunching noise of the ground alerted him that someone was behind him. Turning on his back, he quickly rolled over as a red shot was fired at him, hitting the place where his hand had been. Scrambling to his feet, Harry ran, trying to take cover from the shots being fired at him.

"_Bastard, he must have taken the guns away from Severus when we were down,"_ Harry thought as he kept running.

"You can run, Potter, but you can't hide! Not when I have your wand!"

Cursing under his breath, Harry ducked as another shot was thrown at him, hitting the metal plate he was hiding behind. Jake might have his wand, but because he hadn't won it from him, it wasn't working like it should. Harry knew it was the only reason why Jake was using only the gun. Concentrating, he tried to summon his wand, but no matter how hard he tried, he couldn't do it.

Another shot hit the plate, this time burning a hole right through the metal. A loud groaning sound rang throughout the park and alerted Harry to his mistake. In his haste to take cover from the shots being fired by Jake, he hadn't noticed that his hiding place was right underneath the _Air_ roller coaster. Looking up, he saw as one of the rails started to quake as bolts began to fall all around him. Running, Harry tried to put some distance between himself and the collapsing ride.

A flash of red made him halt as Jake continued to fire at him. Beams began to fall around him as he tried to dodge both them and the shots. In all of his distraction, he failed to see a beam behind him, and fell backwards as his feet hit it. Looking up, he braced himself as the sign from one of the nearby stores was hit by a beam, causing it to fall on top of him.

His whole body felt numb with pain, and he felt the sign pinning him to the ground from the waist down. His ears rang from the crash, but he could see that the beams had stopped falling. Laughter from his right told him that Jake had been luckier and managed to avoid being hit. With panic racing through his blood, Harry tired to lift the sign enough for him to move from under it, but it was too heavy. His back and ribs were already killing him; he had no more strength left.

Turning his head, Harry watched helplessly as Jake walked up to where he laid, the gun held in front of him, pointed directly at Harry.

It seemed, his luck had finally run out. The Boy-Who-Lived would be no more.

Harry looked at the gun pointed at his face and closed his eyes. The last thoughts that ran through his mind as he heard the click of the trigger were those of Ginny, of their baby boy and his godson, Teddy, who was about to lose another father.

"_I'm sorry, Teddy."_


End file.
